mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gumba
Gumbas sind kleine braune Wesen aus dem Pilz-Königreich und wohl einer der bekanntesten Gegner in der Mario-Serie. Gumbas sind sehr schwache Gegner, die dafür in großer Zahl vorhanden sind, ähnlich wie Shy Guys und Koopas. In der Vergangenheit, zur Zeit von Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, verfügten Gumbas noch über eine sehr schnelle Regenerationsfähigkeit. Sie konnten sich nach nur wenigen Sekunden von dem Plattstampfen wieder erholen. Diese Fähigkeit scheint aber im Laufe der Zeit schwächer geworden zu sein, da Gumbas sich nun nach einem Sprung nicht mehr erholen, bis der Spieler den Levelabschnitt verlassen hat. Viele Gumbas stammen von der Gumba-Spezies ab, wie z.B. Gumboss oder Gumbrina. Viele Gumbas haben sich der Koopa-Truppe, eine Organisation von Bowser, angeschlossen, einige andere wurden zu Dieben und andere haben Gumba-Gemeinschaften gebildet, wie z.B. Gumbafurt. Wie bereits erwähnt, sind Gumbas die bekanntesten Gegner aus der Mario-Serie. Nach ihrem ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. im Jahre 1985 kamen sie wenige Jahre später bereits wieder in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels und Super Mario Bros. 3 vor. Sie treten in so gut wie jedem Spiel auf. Oft sind sie einfache Gegner, die man mit einem Sprung, einem Feuerball und vielen anderen Mitteln besiegen kann. In einigen Spielen gibt es auch friedliche Gumbas, in der Mario Party-Serie sind sie in manchen Spielen Gastgeber eines Spielbretts. Gumbas sind in ziemlich jedem Mario Spiel dabei und sind auch die bekanntesten Mario Gegner. In 3D-Mario-Spielen tauchen sie seltener auf als in normalen Games. Geschichte Hintergrund Gumbas hausten bereits lange vor Bowsers Geburt im Pilz-Königreich. Dort lebten sie in Frieden mit den Toads, den anderen Wesen, die wie Pilze aussehen. Irgendwann in der Zeit, mit Bowsers ersten Angriff auf das Pilz-Königreich, schloss sich ein Großteil der Gumbas der Koopa-Truppe an. Einige Gumbas waren bereits Mitglied in der Koopa-Truppe, als Bowser noch ein Kind war. Auch blieben manche Gumbas dem Pilz-Königreich treu und leben friedlich an einigen Stellen im Pilz-Königreich weiter. Manche wurden selbstständige Diebe und Verbrecher. Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. thumb|right|ein Gumba aus [[Super Mario Bros.]] Der erste Auftritt der Gumbas war im Jahre 1985 im Spiel Super Mario Bros.. In diesem Spiel sind sie die regulären Gegner. Gumbas können durch einen Sprung und durch einen Feuerball besiegt werden. Gumbas waren in diesem Spiel nicht sehr klug, sie fallen von einer Klippe oder Kante, wenn sie diese erreichen. Jeder besiegte Gumba bringt Mario bzw. Luigi 100 Punkte, wenn man mehrere auf einmal trifft, bringt der Erste 100 Punkte und der Zweite 400 Punkte. Wenn man mit einem Koopa-Panzer acht oder mehr Gumbas besiegt, bringt jeder weitere ein Extra Leben. Der falsche Bowser aus Welt 1 besteht aus einigen Gumbas. Das sieht man, wenn man diesen mit Feuerbällen besiegt. Sobald man das Spiel durchgespielt hat, werden alle Gumbas durch Käfer ausgetauscht, um das Spiel "schwieriger" zu machen. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Auch im Nachfolger von Super Mario Bros, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, haben die Gumbas einen weiteren Auftritt. Wie im Vorgänger sind diese mit einem Sprung und mit Feuerbällen besiegbar. Bowser schickte in diesem Spiel weniger Gumbas und mehr Käfer zum Einsatz. Gumbas wurden eher an Stellen verwendet, wo man diese schwer besiegen konnte. Super Mario Bros. 3 thumb|Ein Gumba will [[Mario angreifen]] Im nächsten Angriff auf das Pilz-Königreich, im Spiel Super Mario Bros. 3, haben die Gumbas ebenfalls wieder einen Auftritt. Gumbas sind wieder öfter zu finden. In diesem Spiel kamen die ersten Unterspezien vor, wie z.B. Paragumba, Riesen-Gumba und Mini-Gumba. Zusätzlich gab es in diesem Spiel erstmals Röhren, die Gumbas "produzieren". Solche können benutzt werden, um einige Extra Leben zu gewinnen. Ein neues Item war auch der Gumba-Schuh, welche Gumbas aus dem Level 5-3 tragen. Wenn man einen Gumba in so einem Schuh besiegt, kann Mario bzw. Luigi diesen Schuh selbst tragen. Der Gumba kann mit einem Feuerball und einer Stampfattacke besiegt werden. Mit diesem Schuh ist der Charakter fast unbesiegbar und kann über Mini-Piranhas springen, ohne dabei verletzt zu werden. New Super Mario Bros. thumb|Ein gehender Gumba aus [[New Super Mario Bros.]] In New Super Mario Bros. kommen sie bereits in der 1. Welt vor und sind in diesem Spiel wieder die schwächsten Gegner. Um sie zu besiegen, müssen Mario und Luigi wie immer entweder auf sie draufspringen oder sie mit Feuerbällen abschießen. Doch es gibt einen Verwandten des Gumbas, der eine größere Herausforderung darstellt. Es ist der Mega-Gumba, der Boss aus Welt 4, einer von zwei versteckten Welten. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Natürlich kommen sie auch hier wieder vor. In dem Level 9-7 gibt es Stachel-Gumbas diese schlüpfen aus Stachel besetzten Kugeln. Ob es sich dabei um Gumba-Eier oder Kokons handelt, ist unbekannt. New Super Mario Bros. U und New Super Luigi Bros. Hier kommen die kleinen braunen Kerle sogar ziemlich häufig vor. In einem geheimen Level gibt es Gumbas, die mit Luftballons hinauffliegen. Es existieren auch die bekannten Para-Gumbas und die in den 'Kokons'. thumb Super Mario World-Serie Super Mario World thumb|right|Gumbas aus Super Mario World In Super Mario World kommen keine Gumbas vor, sondern Galumbas — eine Unterart, welche oft mit den Gumbas verwechselt wird. Wenn Mario auf sie springt, fallen sie um und liegen auf dem Rücken. Nun können sie auch genommen werden, um andere Gegner zu eliminieren. Außerdem kommen sie in manchen Levels als Fallschirm-Gumbas vor, die auf dem Boden ihren Fallschirm verlieren. Heute sind diese Gumbas die sogenannten Galumbas. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Gumbas tauchen auf Yoshis Insel extrem selten auf. Wesentlich häufiger sind alle Arten von Shy Guys. Yoshi kann Gumbas ebenso einfach in Eier verwandeln. Erstaunlich ist das ein Sprung sie diesmal nicht besiegt, springt Yoshi auf einen Gumba, wird dieser zwar platt gemacht, kann sich aber immer noch bewegen und zwar schneller als vorher, was Rex aus Super Mario World ähnlich ist. Yoshi kann sich auf ihnen wie auf einer Plattform mitnehmen lassen. thumb|right|Bewegungsmuster des Gumbas aus Yoshi's Island Eines von vielen Details, das die Programmierer in dieses Spiel eingebaut haben, ist, dass Gumbas erst mehrmals ihre Augenbrauen hochziehen, bevor sie von einer Plattform springen. Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS thumb|right|ein Gumba in [[Super Mario 64]] In Super Mario 64 (DS) treten auch wieder Gumbas auf. Im Level, das man absolvieren muss, um Mario zu befreien, gibt es Unmengen an Gumbas, außerdem ist Gumboss dessen Endgegner. Doch normale Gumbas kommen auch in anderen Kursen vor - wie gehabt mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf, einem beliebigen Schlag, beziehungsweise in Super Mario 64 DS mit einem Ei von Yoshi zu besiegen. Speziell zu erwähnen ist hier der Kurs Gulliver Gumba, an dem man je nach Teilwelt auf winzige Gumbas trifft, die schon zerstört werden, wenn sie Mario nur anrempeln, oder auf gigantische Pilzköpfe, die mit einem einfachen Schlag nicht zu besiegen sind und viel Energie einfordern. Super Mario Galaxy thumb|right|Ein [[Riesen-Gumba und ein Gumba]] Die Gumbas erschienen ebenfalls in Super Mario Galaxy, sie verließen die Grenzen der Pilzwelt, um neue Planeten unsicher zu machen. Es gibt mehrere Arten von Gumbas in Super Mario Galaxy. Zusätzlich zu den normalen Gumbas gibt es auch noch eine flache, eher graue Version, den Klein-Gumba. Dieser lässt sich bereits mit einer Drehattacke besiegen und hinterlässt immer eine Münze. Die größere Version des Gumbas, der Riesen-Gumba, taucht lediglich einmal im Spiel auf, und zwar in der Sternentor-Galaxie. Es gibt neben dem Oktumba mit eher bläulichen Farbton auch noch eine andere, rosafarbene Weltraum-Unterart von den Gumbas, genannt Elektro-Gumba. Sie lassen sich auch von einer Drehattacke besiegen. Der Vorteil im Vergleich zu dem blauen Oktumba ist ihre Angriffsmethode. Sie greifen an, indem sie Kugeln aus ihrem Mund schießen. Ein kleinerer scheuerer Verwandter ist der grüne Oktumba.thumb|108px Eine weitere Art ist der Astro-Gumba. Sie tragen häufig große Helme, die sie davor schützen, zerstampft zu werden. Sie müssen, wie auch die normalen Gumbas, erst einmal mit der Sterndrehung getroffen worden sein, damit man sie dann mit einem Sprung besiegen kann.thumb|left|216px In der Phantom-Galaxie findet man noch eine Art von Gumbas vor, den Kürbis-Gumba. Hinter seiner Kürbis-Verkleidung hat er sogar die einzigartige Möglichkeit, kleine blaue Flammen auszuspucken. Wird der Kürbis allerdings zerstört, verliert der Gumba auch die Fähigkeit wieder. Ist der Kürbishelm erstmal zerstört, können sie wie normale Gumbas besiegt werden. Der Kürbishelm ähnelt den Kürbismonstern aus New Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Galaxy 2 thumb|left|140px|Großer Paragumba aus SMG2 Natürlich sind diese kleinen Biester auch in der Fortsetzung von Super Mario Galaxy dabei: Super Mario Galaxy 2. Hier kommen noch zusätzlich riesige Para-Gumbas vor. Super Mario Land-Serie Super Mario Land thumb|Ein [[Tschibibo aus Super Mario Land]] In Super Mario Land treten Gumbas nicht auf, nur eine verwandte Art von ihnen, die Tschibibos. Sie ähneln Verwandten sehr, da auch sie leicht durch einen Sprung oder einen Schuss zu besiegen sind. Sie haben eigentlich nur einen gravierenden Unterschied: Sie haben keine eindrucksvollen Augenbrauen. Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Im zweiten Teil der Serie Super Mario Land 2 lösen die Gumbas die Tschibibos wieder ab. Gumbas sind auch hier recht häufige Gegner, es tritt sogar Para-Gumba in Erscheinung. Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land Wario kämpft in der Wario Land-Serie nie gegen Gumbas. Der völlig harmlose Wandernde Goom und der mit einem Speer bewaffnete Piraten-Goom sind ihnen aber ähnlich. Mario Party-Serie In der Mario Party Serie von 2-3 ist Gumba der Leiter der Kampfminispiele, sobald ein Spieler auf ein Kampffeld gelangt, fliegt Gumba mit einem Fallschirm in das Bild und legt die Anzahl der Münzen fest. Mario Party 1 Hier kommt er auf dem Spielbrett Peachs Geburtstagstorte vor. Man kann bei ihm eine Piranha-Pflanze kaufen und somit anderen Spielern, die auf dem Feld, wo die Pflanze steht, landen, einen Stern stehlen. Mario Party 2 Hier kommt er auf dem Spielbrett Western Land beim Würfeln vor. Mario Party 3 In diesem Spiel ist er ein Partner. Er ist das genaue Gegenteil von Koopa, er hat Atk. 2 und Def. 1, was ihm zum idealen Partner für Koopa macht, da man immer eine augewogene Verteidigung und Angriff benötigt. Die beiden harmonieren perfekt, aber sie geben kein Power-up. Mario Party 4 Hier ist der Gumba einer der fünf Gastgeber auf dem Spielbrett Gumbas Glitterwelt. Mario Party 5 In Mario Party 5 kommen sie im Mini-Spiel Gumba-Gebolze vor. Mario Party 8 right|145px|Käpt'n Gumba in Mario Party 8 Hier haben sie einen Piratenanführer namens Käpt'n Gumba, der das Spielbrett Gumbas Südseesteg besitzt und Sterne vergibt. Sie kommen auch in Minispielen vor. Minispiele, wo er Auswirkungen auf das Spiel hat: *Gumbas in Farbe *Hausdurchsuchung *Moped Grand Prix *Kartenarena *Korb-Kanonade In vielen Minispielen & Spielbrettern ist er nur ein Zuschauer. Mario Party DS Hier gibt es die kleinen braunen Biester ebenfalls, und zwar wieder in Minispielen, aber auch als Charakterfigur. Diese trägt folgende Beschreibung: In vier Minispielen tritt er auf: *Gumba-Gewimmel - hier müssen Gumbas eingefangen werden *Torschuss-Tumult - hier schießt er Fußbälle auf Mario und Co, denen man ausweichen muss *Die Leier lockt -hier muss man durch Drehen an einer Drehleier Gumbas anlocken *Plüschfiguren-Panik: Hier ist er eine der Plüschfiguren Mario Party 9 Hier taucht er wieder in einigen Minispielen auf. Mario Party: Island Tour Hier tauchen Gumbas in einigen Minispielen erneut auf: * Gumba-Polonaise - man zieht einige hinter sich her * Tempo-Tipp - hier ist er auf einer der Schaltflächen abgebildet. * Dreh das Ding - hier ist er einer der Figuren, die man drehen soll * Gumba-Rodeo - hier soll man einige fangen * Verschleier-Wolke - hier soll man die Para-Gumbas und Para-Koopas zählen * Gumba-Dresche (nur mit AR-Karte) - hier muss man Gumbas abschießen Außerdem ist ein Gumba-Turm der erste Boss in Bowsers Turmturnier. Super Smash Bros. Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|170px|Gumba aus SSBBGumbas tauchen gelegentlich in den Dschungel-Stages des Subraum Emissärs auf. Ein Sprung auf ihrem Kopf oder ein leichter Smash-Angriff und sie sind erledigt. Es ist auch möglich, sie mit Items zu bewerfen Paper-Mario-Serie Gumbas kommen auch in den vier Paper Mario-Titeln vor, wo sie zu den schwächeren Gegnern gehören. In diesen Teilen haben sie sehr viele verschiedene Formen, um Mario das Leben schwer zu machen. Paper Mario Mit dem Gumba-König sowie Rotem und Blauem Gumba tauchen auch besondere Gumbas auf. Gumbario und seine Familie leben in Gumbafurt. Andere Gumbas sind normale Gegner und die Schwächsten zugleich. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Sie tauchen auch als schwächste Gegner in Paper Mario 2 auf. Es gibt sie auch als Para-Gumba und Pieks-Gumba. Auf dem Düsterweg tauchen auch stärkere Gumbas auf: Hyper-Gumbas, Hypra-Gumbas und Hysteri-Gumbas. 'Super Paper Mario' Hier sind sie auch die Schwächsten. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Mal wieder sind es die schwächsten Gegner. Erstaunlich: Sie sind trotzdem mehr als doppelt so stark als in vorherigen Teilen. Wahrscheinlich, weil man mit 20 KP und Attacken anfängt, die bis zu 12 KP abziehen können. Es gibt hier auch noch mehr Unter-Spezien, wie 5er-Gumbas oder Glitzer-Gumbas. Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In dem Spiel Mario Kart: Double Dash!! laufen einige Gumbas auf der Strecke Mario Piste herum. Fährt man gegen sie, so kommt man ins Schleudern. Werden die Gumbas von einem Item getroffen, kommt ein Turbopilz aus ihnen heraus. Mario Kart DS Auch hier tauchen sie auf Marios Piste auf. Es hat sich nichts geändert seit Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Mario Kart Wii Hier treten Gumbas auf der Strecke Pilz-Schlucht auf. Sie bewegen sich so ziemlich am Ende der Strecke, kurz vor dem Ziel und kurz nach der Pilzschlucht von links nach rechts hin und her. Kollidiert man mit diesen, so dreht man sich und rutscht während dessen. In dieser Zeit hat der gegnerische Fahrer die Möglichkeit den eigenen Fahrer zu überholen. Es ist jedoch möglich die Gumbas mit grünen oder roten Koopa-Panzern zu zerstören und ebenso mit Sternen, Kugelwillis und anderen Items. Sie tauchen ebenfalls in Marios Piste (Wii) auf. Mario Kart 7 In diesem Spiel wurden die Gumbas in der Pilz-Schlucht durch die auch in Röhrenraserei auftauchenden Riesen-Gumbas ersetzt. Mario Kart 8 Hier gibt es wieder normale Gumbas und zwar auf Marios Piste, N64 Yoshi-Tal und 3DS Röhrenraserei. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Gumbas tauchen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga nur in Bowsers Koopa-Jet auf, da Mario & Luigi ins Bohnenland reisen und es dort keine gibt. Gumbas sind wie immer leicht zu besiegen und sind anscheinend die leichtesten Gegner des Spieles und wahrscheinlich nur als Trainings-Gegner gedacht. Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Hier tauchten die Gumbas nur in der Kanalisation des Pilzkönigreichs der Gegenwart auf. Nachdem ihr vom jungen sowie dem alten Toadsworth den Bruderball erlernt hattet und den Drehschalter im linken Raum neben dem Thronsaal mit dem Bruderball betätigt habt und in die darauf erscheinende Röhre springt, findet ihr euch in der Kanalisation wieder. Hier trefft ihr massenweise Gumbas, die genau so stark sind, wie die Shrooblets am Anfang des Abenteuers. Außerdem findet ihr hier Krankfrieds Ordengeschäft und einen Tunnel in das Keller-Gewölbe der Staubtrockenen Wüste der Vergangenheit. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser sind die Gumbas eine Spezialattacke von Bowser - die Gumbageschosse. Dazu muss Bowser sie aber erst aus einem Käfig befreien, in den Krankfried sie eingesperrt hatte. Bowser ist hier sichtlich enttäuscht und wütend über die Unfähigkeit seiner Schergen. Sie sollen auf die Gegner zurennen und ihnen so schaden: "Das haben wir doch geübt!" thumb|Erklärung der Attacke im Stern-Menü Einige Gumbas findet man in Bowsers Festung, wo sie von Krankfried kontrolliert werden, aber eher an Lobpreisungen an diesen als an eigenen Kämpfen interessiert sind. Manche treten aber in Kampfanzügen als sogenannte Gitterritter gegen ihren ehemaligen König und die Mario-Brüder an. Außerdem taucht hier ein Gumba aus Bowsers Armee namentlich auf: Gumbernd, ein mehr oder weniger treuer Scherge, der später auf Krankfrieds Seite wechselt. Es gibt außerdem mehrere spezielle Gumba-Gegner, darunter Zellgumbas, Abwehrzellgumbas, Mampfgumbas oder Kesselgumbas. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Hier tauchen sie erst sehr spät und sehr selten auf, nämlich am Schlummerstrand (Wachwelt) oder im Kampf gegen das Elitetrio. Es taucht aber eine verwandte Art von ihnen im Kissenschloss und dem Flughafen La Dormita namens Grumba auf. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Hier kommen sie mit 8 KP und 4 Angriff vor. Außerdem gibt es die Papier-Gumbas. Sie sind die ersten Gegner und kommen auch im weiteren Spielverlaufe oft vor. Ohne Spielserie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars thumb|Kampf mit 2 Gumbas Er ist der erste Gegner, den es zu besiegen gilt. Zugleich ist er auch der Schwächste. Nichtsdestotrotz taucht er auch im Endschloss als stark mutierte Form auf, als Gu Gumba, der sehr viel Energie besitzt und somit zu den Elite-Gegnern gehört. Sein Angriff ist ziemlich leicht zu kontern. Er greift Mario mit einem Biss an, doch zuerst vollführt er einen Salto auf der Stelle und beißt dann zu. Super Princess Peach Auch in dem Spiel Super Princess Peach, wo Mario von Peach gerettet werden muss, treten verschiedene Arten von Gumbas auf. Es gibt dort braune Paragumbas, welche kleine Gumbas während des Fliegens abwerfen, wütene Gumbas, die schnell rennen können und eine rote Färbung haben. Dann gibt es noch traurige Gumbas, welche eine blaue Färbung haben und ebenfalls schneller rennen können. Natürlich gibt es auch den normalen Gumba. Jeden dieser Gumbas gibt es auch als Paragumba (siehe Bild)thumb|Alle Gubas aus Super Princess Peach|237x237px Mario Sports Serie Mario Golf Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Tennis Mario Power Tennis Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Trivia * In dem Spiel The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening tritt der Gumba als "Gastgegner" in Jump'n'Run Abschnitten auf. Man kann ihn dort mit dem Schwert besiegen oder, nach Mario - Art, mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf. * thumbNintendo lässt Gumbas (neben Mutant Tyranha) in Deutschland in normalen Läden als Plüschfiguren verkaufen. * In der Archie Comic Ausgabe Mega Man 27 erscheint im Crossover mit Sonic the Hedgehog Worlds Collide ein Gumba. * Seit Super Mario Maker ist bekannt, dass Gumbas im Wasser schwimmen/tauchen können. Galerie Datei:Gumba SMB.jpg|Der erste Gumba Datei:SMB Screenshot Gumba.jpg|Ein Gumba in Super Mario Bros. Datei:Gumba GroßKlein.PNG|Gumbas aus Super Mario Galaxy Datei:Gumbas in Mario World.png|Gumbas aus Super Mario World Gumboss.JPG|der Gumba König aus Paper Mario|link=Gumba-König Datei:Elektrogumba.png|Blauer Oktumba Datei:GelberElektrogumba.jpg|Gelber Oktumbala Datei:Kürbis-Gumba.jpg|Kürbis-Gumba Gumbachs (3D Land).png Goldener Gumba.jpg Untoter-Gumba.jpg Gumba-Turm.png|Ein Gumbaturm NSMBW Sprite Riesen-Gumba.png NSMBW Sprite Gumba.png SPM Sprite Fangkarte Gumba.PNG SMW Artwork Gumba.jpg SMG Artwork Riesen-Gumba.png NSMBW Artwork Gumba.png MPA Artwork Gumba.jpg Glumba.jpg|Glumba in Paper Mario Hyper-Gumba.JPG|Hyper-Gumba Gumba-Turm.png|Ein Gumba-Turm gumba.png|Artwork zu Super Mario 64 Gumba (Screenshot).png|In Super Mario 64 it:Goomba Kategorie:Spezies aus SUPER MARIO RUN Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party 10 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros.